


It's the job

by LandonRichardson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny gets hurt, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Protective Chin Ho Kelly, Protective Kono Kalakaua, Protective Steve McGarrett, Stalker, but he's still a BAMF, dark themes, do no mess with Danny when his ohana are around, like really hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/pseuds/LandonRichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer has his eyes set on Danny and he will stop at nothing to get at him. Can Steve keep him safe and hide his growing feelings for his partner or is everything destined to explode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He had found him

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another new offering, probably my last for a while until either this or one of the other stories are finished.
> 
> Anyway it's going to be dark and Danny will get hurt...

It was a skill being able to pick the right victim.

He made each decision carefully, watching his chosen prey for months at a time, picking up on their habits, finding out what they liked, what their interests were. It was a hobby for him and it was a hobby he was damn good at. Once he had gathered enough Intel on them then he would approach them, befriend them being whatever they needed him to be. If they needed a friend then he was there, if they needed a drinking buddy then he was always first in line to buy them a drink the minute they stepped into their favourite bar. If they needed someone to throw a football around with then then he was there, if someone wanted to play golf then he had the clubs and the means to get them there.

It didn't matter what they wanted to do, all that mattered was that they grew to trust him, that they let him into their lives and that they viewed him as a friend. It made the killing more interested if they never saw it coming. He liked seeing the look in their eyes when they realised what he was, what he intended to do to them.

He made it last, stringing them along in the world of the living until he was satisfied that the deep craving in him was sated, once he was sure it had been then he would simply kill them. It was never about them, not really, it was always about him, his pleasure, what he got off on. The fact that some of them were driven mad by the pain he inflicted on them was no skin off his nose, if anything it added to the intensity of the experience.

Normally he could go months living normally in society before the itch started again forcing him to pick a brand new victim to play with, but this time was different, this time the itch was back only a week after he had last killed someone. He should have expected it, the victim had died too quickly, she had barely been on the table for a day before she had died leaving him unsatisfied and pissed off, apparently the victim Alexa Watson had, had a weak heart, a condition he was sure she had been unaware of.

He sighed, shaking his head, she had been trouble from the start, he should have realised that from the first time they had spoken but there had been something in her eyes, a glint of something which had attracted his attention making it impossible for him to turn away from her.

He had to find someone else, someone who could finish what Alexa had started.

Two for the price of one.

Only then would the itch be scratched and he could move on and experience peace for a few months.

He pushed open the door to the coffee shop and stepped in, glancing around him casually, surprised at how crowded it was for the time of day. He had expected it to be almost empty but he guessed that, that was Hawaii for you. Everything had been different since he had landed there six months earlier. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to it. Hell he wasn't even sure that he wanted to get used to it.

He joined the back of the queue, staring up at the menu above the counter with a slight frown as he tried to figure out what he wanted to drink. God only knew why here were so many options available, when exactly had it gotten so hard to get a simple good cup of coffee without loads of junk in it?

He glanced down from the menu as a catchy tune from a mobile caught his attention. He watched casually as the man in front of him dug the mobile from his trouser pocket and answer it without bothering to glance at the flashing screen, a distracted tone to his voice as though he was still deep in thought.

“Williams”

His eyebrow rose at the strong accent. Whoever the man was he was definitely not a Hawaiian local. The fact that he was blond and pale also pointed to that fact. He could hear him speaking, his words rushing together in a fast stream as the hand not holding the phone flew around him, jabbing and sweeping in time with each word. It was strangely mesmerising to watch.

He kept his eyes fixed on the back of the blond head, paying attention to the words as the man stepped up to the counter.

“Hold it Steven” Williams snapped into the phone before he lowered it and spoke to the woman behind the stand, his voice softening becoming warmer and friendlier. “Hello Kylie, I’d like a large latte to go please” Williams said, he wondered briefly what the blond looked like, good looking if the woman’s reaction was anything to go by. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree with a look of appreciation in her dark eyes.

“Of course” she said, reaching up and running a hand down her hair to smooth any stray strands which might have escaped from her high ponytail, the same way all women did before she turned and passed the cup to the man working with her.

“Thanks Sweetheart” Williams said stepping to the side to wait for his drink.

He swallowed taking a step to the counter, his gaze flickering to Williams, eyes moving quickly, taking in the good looking face and strong features, the bright blue eyes framed by light brown lashes making the colour more intense.

A shudder went through him.

He had found him.


	2. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He breathed out slowly, forcing his face into a thoughtful expression as though he was considering his options on the board

He breathed out slowly, forcing his face into a thoughtful expression as though he was considering his options on the board. These first moments were vital, he couldn't stand out in anyway otherwise Williams would notice him and become suspicious when he turned up later. He had to play it cool and take his time. Half the enjoyment was the foreplay, getting to know them, earning their trust and settling in their lives. It wouldn't contain quite the same thrill for him if he didn't follow his routine.

He had to follow his routine. Nothing else would satisfy him.

His eyes flickered to the worker behind the coffee counter making Williams latte, taking in his actions carefully. The man was quick and confident in his movement telling him that he had made these drinks more times then he would probably cared to remember. Someone who was probably there for life. He was tempted to get a coffee but he pushed the urge back as too risky. By the time he got his Williams could be long gone.

He had his target now and nothing was going to stop him from finding out more about the blond man. He needed to, it felt like an itch beneath his skin, spreading with each passing second. He made sure not to stare at Williams long, just enough to catch something glinting at his belt when a sudden clearing of the throat in front of him attracted his attention and he looked towards the young girl who had served Williams before him. Kylie, he thought her name was.

“Erm sir, did you want to order a drink only…” her voice trailed off as she waved a hand towards him, clearly meaning to indicate a queue behind him. He didn't bother turning round instead flashing her a smile, watching as an answering one curved her mouth.

“Yeah sorry about that, I was just having an internal argument with myself about what coffee to get, I didn't realise you had so many options.” He remarked with a shrug, reaching up with his other hand to run it through his hair aware of her watching the movement.  
“We get that a lot so don’t worry you’re definitely not the only one who thinks they know what they want until they get up here.” She commented, glancing over her shoulder at the board behind her briefly as though she was reminding herself what they actually had to offer.

He took the distraction to look back at the other worker who had ignored the conversation completely. He was nearly finished with Williams drink.

“I think I’ll skip the coffee today and go straight for a water. I'm not used to the weather here yet.” He remarked ruefully with a sigh, noticing that her expression softened further. It was almost a shame that he had seen Williams before because the girl in front of him would have made a good target as well. For a moment he thought about breaking his own cardinal rule about only hunting one target at a time but quickly pushed it back. The reason why he had never been caught was because he was clever enough to know his limits. One was enough. If he was still in Hawaii once he had finished with Williams than he could come back for her and play.

Kylie nodded at him, turning from him and bending down to one of the fridges behind her, opening the door and pulling out a chilled bottle of water which she placed on the counter in front of him and rang up on the counter. He passed her the money and grabbed the bottle just as Williams, who was still speaking to whoever Steven was, picked up his own drink.

“Thanks for the water Kylie, hopefully I’ll see you soon.” He said, smiling when her cheeks went pink at him comment. He wondered if she would still be flattered if she had known exactly what he would have had planned for her.

Forcing his mind away, he turned and followed Williams out of the coffee shop making sure to stay far back enough that Williams wouldn't feel the need to hold the door open for him. Stepping out into the heat, he stood still, unscrewing the lid from his bottle as he waited to see where Williams would go. Had he driven or had he walked.

“Car” He murmured softly to himself, moving quickly towards the rental truck he had parked outside and climbing into the driver seat. He watched through the window screen as Williams ended his call with a shake of his head, looking around him thoughtfully before he opened the driver door of a silver Camaro and climbed in. He couldn't stop the smile coming to his face as he started his own engine up and waited until Williams had moved away from the kerb before he followed, making sure always to keep at least two cars in front of them.

It was easy to keep up, Williams kept to the speed limit, clearly in no hurry to reach wherever it was he was meant to be going.

He had lost track of the numbers of times he had done this, following his target and learning their route. Someone could learn so much from doing it. He would soon know where Williams worked, where he lives and where he liked to spend his free time. All things he would need to integrate himself into the other man’s life.

There was something about him which was telling him to take him time with Williams. That breaking him would give him more pleasure than he had ever experienced before. The thought made his mouth dry as he tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

He frowned slightly as Williams hit his indicator and pulled into what looked to be a car park. He followed suit and pulled into a space on the opposite side of a building. Waiting as Williams climbed out of his car, looking around him carefully again before slamming the door behind him and headed towards the building, waving at a native looking man who was coming back.

Considering the time it would make sense that this was where Williams worked.

The only question was what was he doing there?

He waited, counting to ten patiently before he exited his own truck and jogged across the road, holding his hand up in thanks to the drivers who slowed for him. Glancing round, he stopped in front of the building, eyes scanning it before he climbed up the steps and opened the door, stepping into a large air condition foyer. There was a receptionist desk so he headed towards it, smiling at the smartly dressed woman behind it.

“Hi, I wondered if you can help me. I'm thinking I might be lost, my friend gave me directions to the library but I'm guessing I messed up somewhere because this doesn't look like a library to me.” He said, putting an awkward look on his face.

“You’re right it isn't, the library is three streets away so at least you’re in the right region.” The woman responded with a smile. “If you cross the street and head down then you’ll see it, you can’t miss it.”

He nodded.

“Thanks” He responded, turning as though he was going to walk away before he stopped and looked back at her. “This is a really nice place, what is it exactly if it isn't a library?” He queried. “I mean it’s got to be used for something.”

“The Aliiolani Hale is where the DA and the Governor’s task force is based.” She answered him, a tone to her voice which told him that she answered this question at least once a day.

“Governor’s task force?” He repeated, tilting his head as though her answer confused him.

“You might know them as 50, they are run by Commander McGarrett” She told him before looking past him. He glanced behind seeing a queue forming and looked back at her with a smile.

“Great, well thanks for the help” He stated, turning and heading back out of the building.

Williams must be a member of 50, the badge he had spotted on the other man’s belt earlier had pointed to him being in law enforcement and the last time he had checked the DA didn't carry badges with them.

He smiled softly to himself as he climbed back into his car, starting the engine and heading towards the library.

He had some research to do before the fun could really begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read, an especially big thank you if you've left a comment of kudos I appreciate it


End file.
